


empty spaces

by nezstorm



Series: prompts [37]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 18:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14266653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezstorm/pseuds/nezstorm
Summary: “If you can't sleep,” Peter suggest after another half hour of Chris tossing and turning in their bed, “we could have sex?”





	empty spaces

“If you can't sleep,” Peter suggest after another half hour of Chris tossing and turning in their bed, “we could have sex?”

 

He’s not in the mood exactly, but he could be. It would definitely help them both let out some pent up energy, maybe even get them to relax enough to sleep.

 

Peter might not be tossing around, but then again he went out for a hint before they went to bed, allowed himself to be a little more viscous than he’d normally be.

 

He’s calmer, but the bed is still too big for just the two of them tonight. They got used to Stiles starfishing right in the middle, pushing either or both of them to the very edge of the mattress. They got used to sleepily corralling him this way and that, trapping stray limbs before anyone got slapped.

 

But with Stiles spending the weekend back at home with his dad, there was too much space left to fill.

 

Chris huffs and turns towards Peter, drawls over him like he would over Stiles.

 

“We could,” he says, drawing lazy swirls over Peter’s chest, “But next time Stiles asks us to go with him, we’re going. This is unbearable.”

 

Peter hums in agreement and rolls then over, traps Chris in place with his body.

 

When they kiss it’s a little too harsh, a little too biting, but it’s what they both need until they get Stiles back with them.

 


End file.
